Before They Were Digidestin: Izzy's Story
by DuoBat218
Summary: Izzy, before he was a digidestin and the truth about his birth and parents....


BEFORE THEY WERE DIGIDESTINS: Izzy's Story   
  
A man stood before his group of college student lecturing them on some equaling of triangles and squares and pie. He was a brilliant mathimatician. Praised highly among Japan for his work. As he was going on he recieved a phone call. His wife had gone in to labor and he ran to the emergency room after excusing himself from the class. He met up with his wife who lay on a bed. Even then, all sweaty and worried she looked beautiful in his eyes. This was a couple who loved each other. Soon the baby boy was born. The couple decided the name Izzy fitted him best. He had a small patch of spiked hair and was very adorable. One thing the mother noticed was little Izzy's inquizzitive eyes. "He is going to be just like his father" she said with a small laugh that sounded of sweet wind russling over flowers. This happy family could only last so long though.......   
******** A few months later *********   
The family were going on a picnic one summer day. Out of no where a crazy driver, apparently drunk hit the back of the car, causeing the man to lose control. The side of the car slamed into a pole killing the wife instantly. The windshield gave way smashing glass all over the man and cutting him up badly. He died in the hospital. When an ambulence arived on the sene they pulled a small baby from the backseat, still straped into his seat. Only a small scratch the baby cried because it wanted to be picked up. Unsure what to do the workers brought the baby to the hospital. When the father died, the doctors searched for family. The baby had none. They came across a couple, friends of the family. They had just lost thier son and decided right away to take in baby Izzy. Unfortunetly as Izzy grew older he knew nothing of this. He was less than a year old when the whole thing happened. How was he to remember? When Izzy was 4 the strangest thing happened. It was later on at night when he heard fighting. Well loud roars and such. He walked out on to his terrence and there he saw it. Two large monsters were fighting and takeing down building and such. When one beat the other though, they both just dissapeared. Amazed, Izzy spoke to no one about what he saw. His parents, fearing it was a bombing, decided right away to move out. They moved away from that area into somewhere new. One day when Izzy was about 5 he was looking through a picture album. It was all of his baby pictures and stuff. He came across a picture of him being held by a diffrent women standing near a man. She looked kinda familiar. He brought the picture to his mother and asked "mama who are they?" His mother looking for the easiest way out explained, "Oh they are friends of the family. The died though." That seemed to satisfy Izzy. When Izzy was about 7 or 8 he begain to love computers. He finally convinced his parents to get him his first laptop. He was always doing things on it. Not only was he exreamly smart but he was also polite. Izzy's mother loved recieving complements about how polite little Izzy was and such. One night though, when Izzy was 9 he was walking down the hall back from the bathroom. He heard his parents talking, and pushed the door open slightly to allow himself to hear. "Sooner or later we will have to tell him the truth about his birth." Came his fathers voice. "I know dear but.. I think he is still too young. I'm afraid that...." His mother's voice trailed on as Izzy closed the door and ran back to his room. He opened the drawer looking again at the picture of the strange man and women. She was familiar. The truth about his birth? He was so confused. What were they talking about? He replaced the picture and went back to bed, pushing that night out of his head. Not wanting to remember. That Christmas Izzy recieved a Pinnapple Computer. He loved and got all the accsesories. He packed his computer and everything o go with it when he left for camp that summer. But that summer something wierd happened. That summer, it started to snow. "The sky is short circiting!" Izzy cried to the kids around him. They all stared up as 7 strange lights flew from the sky and landed in the snow in front of them. When they picked them up, thier lives changed forever....   



End file.
